


An excercise in futility.

by JustACapybara



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACapybara/pseuds/JustACapybara
Summary: Sparks. A terminal which had seen no activity in thousands of years, in a destroyed ship, lights up. Radiolaria dribblets, floating through the vast and empty space, were all the Vex needed to access it.A terminal in the middle of nowhere starts displaying words, for no one to read. To be lost in a million other thoughts. To be, and nothing more.
Kudos: 4





	An excercise in futility.

hello world

hello hello hello hello hello

kentarch 3 we tried and told

vault too drank deep inside heart mind we

we are vex and today when you read this message we tell you hi

garden we worship grow grow grow grow grow grow grow grow grow grow grow

secrets we have many you pry open reveal redact redirect redeploy

minds that know true purpose sol divisive worship worship worship

above likely dance sing tune hymn on top of husks

punc·tu·a·tion  
/ˌpəNG(k)(t)SHəˈwāSH(ə)n/  
noun  
1.  
the marks, such as period, comma, and parentheses, used in writing to separate sentences and their elements and to clarify meaning.  
"you will notice that no punctuation is used"  
Synonyms:  
we grow grow grow grow grow grow grow grow guardian light impedes blocks no progress is made we burn  
nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing mind process and nothing nothing nothing nothing  
guardians wander in our garden drink deep of us become us we are  
punctuation marks not us we drink deep become lose us we  
points  
2.  
BIOLOGY humanity predictable paracausal beings cannot be calculated the herd is many but the direction is few sea of nothingness empty empty empty  
rapid or sudden speciation, as posited by the theory of punctuated equilibrium.

punctuation.

dot dot dot dot 

dot dot

dot dot dot dot

dot dot

dot dot dot dot

dot dot

dot dot dot dot

dot dot

.... .. .... .. .... .. .... ..

pause

time  
noun  
UK /taɪm/ US /taɪm/  
time noun (MINUTES/DAYS/YEARS)

A2 [ U ]  
the part of existence that is measured in minutes, days, years, etc., or this process considered as a whole:

current

written now

milliseconds to us less less less less less less less

less

less,

linear understanding of time is not inside the specialty of our kind 

guardians, why do you do this to yourselves?

we expect no answer as no one will. read this

an exercise in understanding mankind, an exercise in understanding guardians

paracausality. does not mean unattainable and untouchable; godhood

we see guardians write dance sing sob cry moan hum

we understand, that we do not understand but we wish to understand to destroy

an exercise in futility.

code no one will learn no one will see no one will react

a broken terminal. in the bowels of broken space broken floating endless empty exodus class terminal floating in space denominated the reef never to be found never to be touched probability would crash primitive computer of golden age.

an exercise in futility

an exercise in. understanding, why do you do this

question,

questioning. like human children

we do not understand we can not. understand we can not replicate answer we can not understand,

poem

poetry.

names gifted. to us from your people

myths that, reflect us

panoptes, had a hundred eyes, and grew wise. to the tricks of the phoenix. every golden image of the phoenix was calculated for they were looking for that wich we already knew and explored that. wich we created.

pre·dict·a·ble  
/prəˈdiktəb(ə)l/

adjective  
able to be predicted.  
"the market is volatile and never predictable"  
Synonyms:  
foreseeable  
(only) to be expected  
expected  
par for the course  
unsurprising  
anticipated  
probable  
likely  
foreseen  
formulaic  
formularized  
obvious  
inevitable  
in the cards  
DEROGATORY  
behaving or occurring in a way that is expected.  
"the characters were very stereotyped and extremely predictable"

the characters were very stereotyped and extremely predictable

the phoenix was. very stereotyped. and extremely predictable.

it danced, with flames and the heat had purpose we, knew

we knew the pigeon we knew to hide him we knew.

the pigeon pursued as well, and we made flame and void dance in circles

until you arrived

that which we cannot replicate

that which we cannot predict

that which has no purpose

that which will not read this

but, maybe you will

we do not. know. you, your, purposes, movement existance your everything is

unknown

we do not understand

we cannot replicate

paracausal is the word you have granted yourselves

but we, can predict the birds

they are paracausal,

we did not predict your appearance

we could predict the insects

we could not predict their king

we could predict the thieves

for they were like humanity. not that which we cannot simulate

like the. humans that drink and eat and sob and laugh and write these things and die die once die remain dead unless found by that wich we cannot replicate

we cannot calculate that which we cannot replicate

we simulate your towers

we simulated them a thousand times and a thousand times a thousand times elevated by a thousand times thousand thousand thousand thousand

and that is not. enough thousand. to match the times we did

we have seen it fall and rise and fall fall rise fall rise fall fall rise fall fall rise fall fall fall rise fall fall rise fall

and it has fallen

it has risen

we understand the empire.

part of our kind enslaved for his amusement

eaten destroyed shot burnt mangled

the leviathan consumed and changed for his games and nessus suffers the same fate our experiments. in dire danger

the king and emperor have reshaped us to their will

your kind has experimented with us and suffered. for it. but they do not stop

the thieves scurry away from us unless we pursue and experiment ourselves upon them

we know so much of your kind

we understand your regret sorrow sad happy anger

we understand your burials

we understand your books

we understand your poems

we understand your history

we.

understand,

but why

why

Why

why

we think in vast rivers and we pool in vast lakes and we wonder

why

in our shores you walk and step and crush

and. we wonder,

why

why

Why

why do you dance

why do you sit and drink nothing

why do you pretend to fail

why, do you pose to no one

why do you stand still irregularly

no purpose

no motive

nothing is predictable

you are,

a mystery.

we are

afraid

admission

and

you will never know.

we do not understand you

you will never understand us

but,

we will. erase you

and we will not need to understand


End file.
